Sir, Giovanni, Sir
by The Meg-chan
Summary: A Pokemon Puzzle League fic! Ritchie challenges Giovanni to a puzzle league match, and things start getting alittle....weird...not to mention...annoying! Please R/R!


~~~~~~~~~~~"Sir, Giovanni, Sir"~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A humor Fan-fic by JessieofTR  
  
**NOTE** I made this up while really playing Pokemon Puzzle League. I was playing Ritchie VS. Giovanni, so you know where I got this from. Enjoy~~ Also, I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Puzzle League, Giovanni, Ritchie, or Ash Ketchum. This is just my Fan-fic.  
  
(The Pokemon Puzzle League Stadium. Giovanni is sitting down at his desk, awaiting challengers. Suddenly, the door flies open, and there stands Ritchie.)  
  
Ritchie: Is this Giovanni's Gym?  
  
Giovanni: Yes it is, and I am Giovanni!  
  
Ritchie: Great, sir! BTW, sir, do you mind if I call you sir?  
  
Giovanni: Not at all! It sounds kind of like I'm a highly important person when you call me that! Now, are you here for a battle on the Puzzle League?  
  
Ritchie: Yes sir!  
  
Giovanni: Great!! Then let's get started!  
  
(A huge block falls down with a whole bunch of colored blocks in it, one side red and one side blue. Giovanni grabs the blue controller for the blue side, and Ritchie grabs the red controller for the red side. The game starts, with Ritchie choosing Sparky and Giovanni choosing Sandslash.)  
  
Giovanni: Ha ha ha! I am going to win this match! Look I'm....*gasp* What the....?  
  
(To Giovanni's surprise, Ritchie is making all sorts of combos and chains and causing Giovanni's side to flood. Giovanni clears out some of them, but he's still in trouble....)  
  
Giovanni: STOP THAT!  
  
Ritchie: Stop what, sir?  
  
Giovanni: STOP WINNING!  
  
Ritchie: Why, sir?  
  
Giovanni: Because I'm always suppose to win!  
  
Ritchie: Why, sir?  
  
Giovanni: Because.....why do you want to know?  
  
(Suddenly, Giovanni's side flooded, and Ritchie was declared the winner of the first round)  
  
Giovanni: WHAT? Why you little.....  
  
Ritchie: What's wrong sir? I won fair and square sir! I'm the winner of this round, sir, and you're the loser of this round, sir! I am the winner sir, and you are the loser sir! Do I have to explain it further sir, Do I? How come your face is growing all red sir? You look like you're about to explode sir. You....  
  
Giovanni: SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ritchie: You didn't have to scream in my ear sir. That was very rude sir. You shouldn't do that sir.  
  
Giovanni: *breaths in and out, trying to control his temper*  
  
Ritchie: Let's just get on with the game, sir.  
  
Giovanni: Sure....*Still breathing hard*   
  
(The next round starts with Ritchie choosing Zippo and Giovanni choosing Nidoking. Giovanni tries very hard to win this time, he is determined to beat that annoying Ritchie kid. Finally the round ends, with Giovanni winning)  
  
Giovanni: YES! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! I'M BETTER THAN YOU ARE!  
  
Ritchie: That was a tough match, sir! You play very well sir! Where did you learn to play so well sir? I mean, you play so well, sir! And I was the loser sir! You were the winner sir! This time I was the loser, and you the winner sir! Isn't that funny, sir? Last time, I was the winner, and you were the loser sir, but no! This time, it's switched around sir. And look! Your face is growing red again, sir! Why does it do that every time I say "sir," sir? You told me you wanted me to call you "sir," sir! So I'm calling you sir, sir! Is there something wrong sir? Why are you....  
  
Giovanni: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ritchie: *blinking* Ok, sir! Whatever you say sir! There is only one more round sir! And we are tied sir! I can't wait to see the outcome sir! How about you?  
  
Giovanni: Great.....  
  
(The game starts with Giovanni choosing Persian, and Ritchie choosing Happy. They both play very hard, and it looks like Giovanni is going to win! Until....)  
  
Ritchie: You know sir, this is the longest battle I've ever fought, sir! If I hadn't said it before sir, I would say that I think you are the toughest fighter I've ever come across, sir! In fact, you are the best, sir! You fight very well, sir! Very well indeed, sir! If I were you sir, I wouldn't win at all, I think I'm losing now, sir..in fact...  
  
Giovanni: THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! I'M GONNA GO INSANE IF HE SAYS SIR ONE MORE TIME!!!  
  
Ritchie: Um, sir?  
  
Giovanni: THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!!! GOOOOOOOD BYYYYE! (Runs out of the place screaming)  
  
Ritchie: *blinking* Ok, sir! Buh-bye, sir!   
  
(He walks out of the stadium, to meet up with Ash)  
  
Ash: Did it work?  
  
Ritchie: Like a charm! He went crazy every time I said sir! He's gone forever! No more Giovanni! Woo hoo!  
  
Ash: Thanks alot, Ritchie! I owe you one.  
  
Ritchie: That's right! *extends hands* hand it over!  
  
Ash: Hand what over?  
  
Ritchie: You said if I did this for ya you would pay me. Now, where's my money!?  
  
Ash: Uh....I never said when, I would give it to you!  
  
Ritchie: *smiles evilly* Ok then, sir. I'll just wait until you give it to me, sir. But until then, I call you "sir!" Is that ok with you sir?  
  
Ash: Oh no....  
  
~~~~The End~~~~  
  
So how did you like it? Was it funny, or not? I thought it was. Tell me what you all thought!  
  
~JessieofTR 


End file.
